


Unfair Advantage

by hlravensnest_archivist



Category: Highlander: The Raven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-12-31
Updated: 2001-12-31
Packaged: 2018-12-16 22:19:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11838141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hlravensnest_archivist/pseuds/hlravensnest_archivist
Summary: Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived atHL Raven's Nest. Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onHL Raven's Nest's collection profile.





	Unfair Advantage

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HL Raven's Nest](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HL_Raven%27s_Nest). Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HL Raven's Nest's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hlravensnest/profile).

Unfair Advantage by RSS

_Unfair Advantage_

By RSS 

Amanda and Nick are at a fencing tournament, guarding one of the competitors, Lotte Herget. A week ago she received a threatening letter written in Germanic lettering. The writer promised to show her what it is to fight a real man. The theory is it's a man with old-fashioned ideas who feels threatened by a woman in a “man's” sport. Bert Myers is in Germany checking out a fencing fraternity at the college she attended. 

Lotte passes by another competitor. The woman says something to Lotte, to which Lotte hisses back at the woman. Nick turns to Amanda. 

“Maybe it's one of the other fencers?” 

“That seems a bit over the top.” 

“That's what this is all about. I'm gonna start checking out the other women.” 

Suddenly Amanda senses another Immortal when a man and a woman enter the hall. The man is the Immortal, and the woman is dressed for fencing. They are about the same height. The woman is average size the man is short. The man looks at Amanda and Nick, giving a nod and Amanda nods back. 

“You know him?” 

“No, never seen him before.” 

“Now we have a prime suspect.” 

“How do you figure?” 

“A crime, an Immortal in the area, the Immortal is usually behind it.” 

Amanda points to the woman who just had words with Lotte. “Why don't we ask Lotte about her and the other fencers first? Maybe it'll change your narrow view. Remember, you're an Immoral too.” 

Amanda and Nick ask about the other fencers. The woman she exchanged words with is Karen Lynch, an American. Karen isn't friendly to any of the other women, but Lotte feels Karen has been especially hostile towards her. Lotte thinks Karen would be lucky if she comes in sixth place. Tenth place is more likely. 

The woman with the Immortal is Frenchwoman Christine Martinez. The Immortal is her husband. Christine is a rising star in the fencing circuit, though a relative newcomer. She is one of the three women, Lotte included, who have a good chance of winning. The other contender is Caterina Calabria, an Italian. Her career has been one of frustration; always in contention but never wins the big tournaments. 

Lotte, who is favored to win, has golden blonde hair, a pretty face, and an athletic figure. Her plan is to use her fencing success as a springboard to some lucrative product endorsements. She has already done a few endorsements, and also considering an acting career. An attractive woman, she figures her fencing skill can help her get some action movie rolls. She's amused at how bad some action stars are at swordplay. 

After their conversation with Lotte, Amanda casts her eyes towards Karen. Nick tilts his head at the other Immortal. 

“Nick, could you humor me this one time?” 

Amanda thought it best if they approached the other Immortal without Nick being convinced he's guilty. She thought that if they questioned Karen this might give Nick some reasonable doubt. 

“All right.” 

They approach Karen. She has uncombed black hair that goes down to her collar. Her face has a rugged look, made more so by the fact that she doesn't have on any makeup or fingernail polish. 

“Karen Lynch?” 

“Yea.” 

“I'm Nick Wolfe, this is Amanda Montrose. We're private investigators. We'd like to ask you a few questions.” 

“About what?” 

“Lotte Herget has received a threatening letter.” 

“And you want to know if I sent it?” 

“Did you?” 

“No. Why do think I did?” 

“We're not making any accusations. At this point we're just asking questions.” 

“You think because of what just happened I might have something to do with this?” 

“It's no secret you two don't like each other.” 

“This is a mental game. All that happens is what I do to give me the mental edge. It's all an act. I know the law and the rules. I may go to the edge but I never go over the line.” 

“If that's true then you have nothing to worry about.” 

“I'm not.” 

Amanda and Nick walk away. Amanda senses another Immortal. Nick whispers to Amanda. “This is turning into an Immortal convention.” Amanda scans the seats. Mr. Martinez sits in the front row. Amanda finds the other Immortal sitting in the back row. It's Juana Martinez. 

* * *

**GUERNICA, APRIL 26, 1937**

Amanda walks down the street on a spring afternoon, loving the hustle and bustle of market day. Shoppers, farmers, and livestock fill the streets. Amanda feels the sensation of an Immortal who is still living as a mortal. She spots the source of the sensation. It's a woman of average height, build, look, and appearance. Amanda decides to follow the woman, not really knowing why. Perhaps she just needed to spend an afternoon as a normal person. 

The church bells started ringing and the crowd scatters. Looking up at the sky, Amanda sees a twin engine airplane in the distance. Seconds later the plane drops some bombs. Amanda follows the woman into a shelter, but before Amanda enters she sees a dozen three engine planes. 

The shelter is crowded. Everyone sits quietly and looks at the ceiling. The woman Amanda followed is at the opposite end of the shelter. Suddenly, they hear a bomb explode, then another, and another. Everyone covers their eyes as dust comes down from the ceiling as the building shakes and there is a loud crash. Everyone is terrified as they see part of an unexploded bomb hanging from the ceiling. A man yells, “Everybody get out, quickly!” He stands by the doorway and waves people through. Amanda stands back to let the mortals go ahead of her. 

A man grabs her arm and says, “Come, Madam, it's safer to be out of here.” Amanda goes with the crowd, taking a look at the bomb and realizes she had a false sense of security. Should that bomb explode now she probably wouldn't fare any better than the mortals. 

Once outside, Amanda sees some buildings are burning. A man yells, “My God! They're dropping incendiaries!” Most of the crowd, including the other Immortal woman, run to a nearby field. Amanda follows, just a few steps behind the woman when Amanda hears the sound of a low flying airplane. Within seconds gunfire riddles the ground. The woman and a few other people fall. The woman cries out in pain as Amanda kneels beside the woman, knowing her mortal life will only last a few more moments. She'll get back up. Amanda knows she has to tend to the wounded mortals. 

“You'll be all right.” Amanda stands. 

“Don't leave me!” the woman pleads. 

“I'll be back, you're wounds are slight.” 

“Please!” 

Amanda stands and looks at the wounded. The sound of an airplane distracts her. She looks up to see a fighter with its guns flashing. Then her body shakes from the force of bullets. After standing numb for a moment, Amanda collapses. 

* * *

**PRESENT TIME**

They spent the next three months looking for Juana's husband, Leopoldo, who was fighting with the Republicans. Then they learned he had been killed. 

Juana gives Amanda a broad smile and hurries to Mr. Martinez. She takes him by the hand and hurries him over to Amanda. Christine follows them. Amanda assumes Juana had adopted Mr. Martinez when he was a boy. 

“Amanda! How have you been?” 

“Juana it's so good to see you.” 

“Amanda this is my husband Leopoldo!” 

Christine eyes throw daggers at Juana. Leopoldo notices Christine's look and gives a nervous smile. 

“Before my first death. This is my wife now, Christine.” 

“Charmed.” 

Juana picks up the conversation. “We bumped into each other a year ago. Figure the odds two Immortals falling in love and marrying without knowing what they are.” 

Christine throws a few more daggers. 

“Must be eight to five.” 

“Amanda and her understatements.” 

“Oh, this is Nick Wolfe.” 

Everyone exchanges greetings. Then Nick gets down to business. “Amanda and I are here on a job. We work for a private security firm. One of the fencers got a threatening letter.” 

Leopoldo tilts his head. 

“And you want to know if one of us knows anything about it?” 

“Yeah.” 

“You are new to this Immortal business aren't you?” 

“Yeah, but I'm a fast learner.” 

“Writing threatening letters to mortals is hardly an Immortal's style.” 

Leopoldo takes Nick's tactless questioning with good humor. Amanda understands how Juana fell in love with him. 

“Let me guess who it is,” Christine interjects. She feints scanning the room. 

“It's Lotte Herget. Am I right?” 

“What makes you think it's her?” 

“She's favored to win. In Germany she's well known even outside fencing circles from what I understand.” 

“You seem to know a lot about her.” 

“That's the other reason. She's not shy about telling others about herself. Three good motives for someone to write her a threatening letter.” 

Leopoldo interjects with a smile. “Christine, we should save this fencing for the tournament.” 

Leopoldo excuses himself and Christine. Amanda and Juana agree to meet later. As the Martinez's walk away Amanda glances at Nick. He has that, “I know they did it look in his eye.” 

“Leopoldo has a point, Nick.” 

“He also has a motive.” 

“Why don't we question Caterina Calabria. Maybe she'll confess.” 

Nick cracks a smile. 

* * *

Caterina Calabria is a petite woman with a cute face and figure. She smiles as Amanda and Nick approach. 

“So it's my turn?” 

“Your turn for what?” 

“Well, sir, you are going to ask me if I know anything about the threatening letters to Lotte. Word gets around.” 

“Do you know anything about the letter?” 

“Yes, I know I didn't write it and I know I didn't have anything to do with it.” 

“Do you know who might've had something to do with it?” 

“Lotte is well known. If a million people know her and one is crazy, that's all it takes to write a letter. Lotte figures if she wins here she can bring down some big endorsement contracts, maybe even a movie career.” 

“So she has told us. We have a saying in my country, 'Nobody remembers who comes in second'.” 

“You think maybe I wrote the letter to upset her so she won't fence her best?” 

“Let's be honest, first place has eluded you.” 

“You asked me if I knew who might have had something to do with this. A woman writes a threatening letter to herself. Then she hires a detective agency to investigate. No one likes being a criminal suspect; it's very upsetting. That gives the woman who wrote the letter an advantage. You have been quiet Ma'am. What do you think?” 

“I think anyone can have a motive for doing anything.” 

“Your partner is very wise. I hope you think of her as more than a pretty face.” 

Amanda smiles and leads Nick away. “Good luck in the tournament, darling.” 

* * *

Lotte and Karen are fencing with Lotte far ahead. Lotte fakes to Karen's right side then touches her chest. This ends the match and eliminates Karen, who stamps her foot and is visibly upset. A few minutes later a man in a business suit walks up to Amanda and Nick. He is about Amanda's height and has a slim build. He looks about sixty years old. His head is a mixture of black and gray hairs. Amanda thinks he looks very distinguished. 

“Mr. Nick Wolfe, Ms. Amanda Montrose.” 

“Yeah.” 

“I understand you are trying to protect Ms. Herget but I received a complaint from one of the other competitors. I can't have you bothering the competitors.” 

“Who complained?” 

“That's not important.” 

“It is to me! I'm running a criminal investigation here! Now who complained?” 

The man's face turns to stone. He turns around and walks away. 

“Hey, I asked you a question!” 

Nick takes a step to follow the man, but four uniformed security guards stop and move towards Nick and Amanda. 

Amanda grabs Nick's arm. “Nick, that four figure suit tells me he's not a ten percent above minimum social director.” 

“Whoever complained to him is probably the one who did it.” 

“The one who did it is probably in some German beer hall right now.” 

Nick shakes his head but stands in place. The security guards keep their distance but they all have their eyes on Nick. Nick calms himself. 

“We're going to have to keep a closer eye on things because the tournament's security figures you for the man to watch.” 

Nick scans the crowd then turns to Amanda. “Maybe we should split up.” 

Nick takes out his cell phone when it vibrates with a call. 

“Yeah.” 

“Nick, what the hell's with you!” 

Amanda smiles as she hears Bert's voice screaming over the phone. Nick tries to excuse himself. 

“I was --” Nick starts. Amanda overhears unintelligible shouting. “She's right here.” Nick hands Amanda the phone. 

“It's Bert.” 

“Hello, Bert.” 

“Nick has graduated to a real pain in the ass. Can you handle things by yourself for a while?” 

“Sure.” 

“Good. He just got my firm black-balled from any security job that is anywhere near a fencing tournament. I want to get him out of there before my firm gets banned from any sports event for life.” 

“That will make it hard to get free football tickets.” 

“Thanks, Amanda. I'll send someone over as soon as I can. Tell Nick to get the hell out of there.” 

“Nick, get the hell out of here.” 

“Good luck Amanda.” 

“Bye Bert.” Amanda hands Nick back his phone. “There are some people you just don't challenge.” 

“See you at The Sanctuary.” 

“Ciao.” 

* * *

Lotte and Caterina had a very close match; but Lotte won, putting her in the finals against Christine. 

Christine took control of the match almost immediately. Christine wins by leaping at Lotte and striking her in the chest. The audience gives their applause and Christine bows her acceptance. 

Amanda gives her condolences to Lotte, reminding her that second in a world class match isn't bad. Lotte thanks Amanda for protecting her. After that, Amanda congratulates the Martinez's on their victory. Amanda gives them her card and bills The Sanctuary as the best nightclub in Paris. Leopoldo smiles at this shameless self-promotion. 

* * *

Later at The Sanctuary Juana drops by. They exchange greetings and Amanda pours a glass of wine for herself and Juana. They talk about old times and other pleasantries for a few minutes. Then Amanda decides to get maternal. 

“Juana, do you think it wise to refer to Leopoldo as your husband? He lived a lifetime without you.” 

“Obviously I wouldn't have said he was my husband in the presence of mortals.” 

“How would you refer to him?” 

“As an old friend.” 

“Juana, I don't think it's healthy for you to stay around him while he has another wife.” 

“Amanda, I never got over him. I found him decades after I believed he was dead. I'm not going to just walk away. It's fate that brought us together.” 

“Fate is often cruel. He's Christine's husband now.” 

“I know that. I'm not going to do anything to interfere with the life they have. She will eventually grow old and die. Then it will be my turn again.” 

“A century is a long time to wait, even for one of us.” 

“I'm happy just knowing he's alive. That man you were with, Nick Wolfe, are you more than co-workers?” 

“I'm his teacher, though he hates to admit it. We knew each other before his first death. Actually, I messed up his life before his first death. Then I caused his first death.” 

“Amanda, don't look so melancholy, I'm sure deep down he considers himself very lucky.” 

“I hope --” 

Nick descends the stairs. 

“Perfect timing. Nick, you remember Juana?” 

“Yeah, hello again.” 

“Hello, you caused quite a stir by getting on the bad side of one of the most influential sports officials on the continent.” 

“How do you know about it?” 

“Word gets around quickly.” 

“Did the word get around who complained to him in the first place?” 

“No, that part of it was handled with great discretion.” 

“A discretion that comes with age?” 

“He's still on the job.” 

“Nick was never one to watch a clock,” Amanda teased. 

“Personal opinion, with men it comes with age, I think it comes naturally to women. Any competitor you questioned, as you questioned us today, would have every right to complain. They would also have a right to expect confidentiality.” 

“I suppose you're right.” 

“Well, if the questioning is over I'd better be on my way.” 

“Ciao.” 

“Sorry if I sounded like a Grand Inquisitor.” 

“That's long before my time.” 

After Juana walks out the door there is a few seconds of silence. 

“I did some checking. At almost every tournament Christine was at there have been reports of equipment sabotage or vandalism.” 

“So women's fencing has turned nasty.” 

“She comes out of nowhere to become one of the top women fencers.” 

“With an Immortal as an instructor that's not surprising.” 

* * *

The next day Amanda and Nick escort Lotte to the airport. She thanks them for protecting her before she boards the plane. When Amanda and Nick return to The Sanctuary, there is a bouquet of flows waiting for her. Amanda gleefully looks at the bouquet and opens the envelope that came with the bouquet. The note is written with Germanic lettering. It starts out, “Something for your grave.” The letter continues with the same threatening style as the letter Lotte received. It has a couple of phrases to indicate it was an Immortal writing to an Immortal. It ended by giving the time and place where Amanda can meet her challenge. 

“Who is it?” 

“Oh, just another secret admirer!” 

“What does it say?” 

“'Been worshipping you from afar.' You know, darling, the usual things the romantic types write.” 

Amanda thinks about tearing up the note or taking it with her, but figures that would only arouse Nick's suspicion. Instead, she decides to throw it in the wastebasket. 

“Admirers and me with my nails undone. I think I'll get a manicure. Ciao.” 

Amanda leaves. She hopes leaving the Note where Nick can easily get to it will convince him there was no reason for him to read it. Whoever it was apparently kept good tabs on her. The place was about a half-hour drive from The Sanctuary. The time was 45 minutes from now. 

* * *

Amanda enters the building, an abandoned government office building. She doesn't sense another Immortal, so she uses the time to explore the building. Vandals have torn most of the boards from the windows, which gives the place good lighting. There are a number of alcoves and other places to wait in ambush. Amanda hopes her challenger picked this place for the privacy without realizing how good this place is for surprising an opponent. 

Amanda feels another Immortal nearby. A few moments later she hears metal striking a pipe. She looks in the sound's direction and hears some movement. There is a few seconds of silence before Amanda hears the sound of a door slam. Amanda knows no Immortal this clumsy would challenge another Immortal. Her challenger is playing a war of nerves. 

Ducking behind an alcove, Amanda will wait for her challenger to come. Amanda hopes to end this quickly. She hears slow footsteps and listens carefully, raising her sword in anticipation. She controls her breathing. She thinks, “Just a few more steps.” Then she hears a meek voice, “Amanda?” 

Amanda recognizes Juana's voice. She knows Juana wouldn't be after her; Amanda thinks someone may be using her as bait. Amanda leaps out from the alcove. Juana screams. 

“Amanda, that's not funny! You scared me out of a century's growth.” 

“What are you doing here?” 

“I got a note from you to come here. You wrote it was urgent.” 

Juana presents a type written note to Amanda. 

“I didn't send it. I got a note, it was a challenge.” 

“From whom?” 

“Anonymous. Whoever wrote it also wrote the threatening note to Lotte Herget.” 

Amanda and Juana walk down the hallway. Juana picks up the dialogue. 

“Why would someone do this?” 

“Do you have any enemies?” 

“Me? No. Even if I did, I'm not much of a fighter. I can't picture an Immortal being afraid to challenge me.” 

Amanda and Juana come to a staircase. Christine jumps from the stairs, then simultaneously stabs Amanda and punches Juana. Amanda feels Christine's rapier go deep into her abdomen. Juana reels back and draws her sword. 

“Christine what are you doing!” 

“What I hoped your friend would do for me.” 

“Kill me! Why?” 

“Nobody takes what is mine.” 

“What are you talking about?” 

Amanda sits on the floor with her back against the wall. She's in too much pain to move. She sees Christine constantly feinting as she and Juana talk. Amanda knows Christine is looking for an opening. 

“You hang around us like a vulture. You're just waiting for me to age enough so you can take Leopoldo from me.” 

“No, it's not that way! I'm not --” 

Christine attacks and Juana just barely blocks Christine's thrust. They parry as Juana pleads for Christine to stop. Amanda's frustrated by her own helplessness. She hears footsteps descending the stairs. She sees Leopoldo running from the stairs. He yells “Stop!” and rushes to the dueling women. Amanda hears Nick call her name. Christine envelops Juana's sword then spins in the opposite direction. Juana steps back. Leopoldo reaches the two women as Christine's blade comes around. 

Leopoldo's head rolls off and the rest of his body falls forward. Juana steps back in horror and Christine lets out a savage scream then attacks, leaping at Juana. As Juana ducks to one side, she sticks out her rapier. Christine comes down on Juana's blade. 

Christine is lying on the floor with Juana's sword in her belly. She's moving slightly and moaning. Juana stands motionless. Amanda feels herself weakening. Nick embraces her. 

“I'll heal.” 

Nick nods and turns his attention to Christine. The Quickening strikes Juana. She lets out a blood curdling, “No!” Nick stoops over Christine so she can say something to him. Juana continues screaming as she takes Leopoldo's Quickening. Amanda watches helplessly as Juana endures the torment. Then everything goes black. 

* * *

**EPILOGUE**

Juana is lying in Amanda's bed; a glass of water on the nightstand. Amanda sits beside her. Juana's eyes are red from crying. 

“During the Quickening I learned he never really loved me. He didn't tell me to go away because he felt sorry for me.” 

“Juana, you couldn't have known.” 

“Two people are dead because of me.” 

“You didn't start the fight. You have no way of knowing how someone will react to what you do.” 

Amanda steps out of her bedroom. Nick sits on her couch. 

“I gave her a sedative. She's asleep now. I know a Psychiatrist who's one of us. I'll give him a ring. I'll also call on Father Liam.” 

“I suppose now you'll give me your lecture about not interfering?” 

“Maybe another time. We've all had a bad day.” 

“Leopoldo seemed like a pretty nice guy. When I took the letter out of your trash I went straight to his place. I was convinced it was him. He translated the letter and convinced me it wasn't him. He told me I shouldn't interfere. When I told him I was going he insisted on coming with me. He said he felt obligated to look after young Immortals.” 

Amanda sits next to Nick. 

“The lesson for today is the same one you learned in boxing. Protect yourself at all times. It doesn't matter how you lose your head. Once you do, you're dead. Forever.” 

**THE END**

* * *

© 2001   
Please send comments to the author! 

* * *


End file.
